


During the Second Period

by MechanicusAngelus, Rei_Ark



Series: This Lonely Nightmare [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusAngelus/pseuds/MechanicusAngelus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: This story depicts the journey of a small handful of our OCs travelling around the world of MOTHY's Evillious Chronicles, beginning in the Second Period, following the cannon of the songs with added bits of lore from the Wiki.The Events will play out as normal, our characters are mere observers(Side Note: I will add more character tags as we either mention or see them)
Series: This Lonely Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108061





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Casanova heard a knock on her study door, and by the way the knock had sounded it was Held.

Needing to stretch her legs, she got up and answered the door this time. "Yea-lo?" She asked, poking her head around the side, keeping the door only partially open, blocking it from going further as she leant on the wall.

"Cassie? This is your new apprentice, Miss Lilana"

"U-Uh... It's Lilea.." the girl with long green hair done up in twin tails spoke nervously as she hugged her notebook closer to her chest.

"Oh, hi there! Sorry, didn't see you." Casanova had to poke her head further out of the door to see the other girl properly, so she let go of said door, letting it widen. Holding out a hand to the nervous one of the group, she introduced herself. "Im Casanova, but you can call me Cass or Cassie. It's nice to meet you Lilea." She gave a pointed look at Held for a moment, as she said the name right, unlike him.

Held laughed softly.

Lilea smiled and shook Casanova's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she spoke softly

Held smirked "Cassie, you're allowed to take the rest of the day off to show Miss Lilana around the research facility just as long as you both remain far away from Miss Levia's sect. She told me that she had a patient with HERS coming in today"

"Yessir!" She saluted at Held whilst simultaneously shaking Lilea's hand.

Held left the two girls along and once he was out of earshot Lilea asked Casanova "Did he just say Levia? As in Levia Barisol? Daughter of Rahab Barisol?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, but hold off on asking me to introduce you. Told to keep away, remember?" Cassie winked, letting go of Lilea's hand.

"Aw... Now I really want to meet her" She pouted, toying with her hair

Cassie pet Lilea's head twice before sighing. " Well, where first that's important to know...?" She crossed her arms, tapping her chin too.

Lilea gave her a confused look before asking "Well... How about your office?"

"We are already here!" Cassie stopped leaning on the wall, which she had begun doing as she thought. Stepping backwards info her office go give Lilea room to enter, she gestured broadly. "Welcome to my office!'

"You research history of humanity, right? I've heard that you and Levia have worked very closely in the past"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, trying to find the beginning of HERS, and how go try stopping it's spread. I deal with the techno stuff, she actually risks herself by dealing with infected people..." She sighed, feeling a little cowardly about the fact.

"We could always go watch to see what she does, perhaps the way the patient reacts can help our understanding of HERS"

"Well yes, in theory we could, buuuuut- we were told to stay away, and I should show you round the place still."

"Is there not an observational deck?" She laughed "My last place of employment had one" Now that Cassie thought about it, there was an observational deck, but Luna had said that she and TALOS were using it to observe the HERS Patient and to make sure Levia didn't get infected

"It's in use." She shook her head as she shrugged.

Lilea pouted

"Let's go anyway" she chuckled and grabbed Casanova's hand, dragging her with her

Casanova walked with her, only being dragged for a moment as she closed the door of the room.

Lilea bounced down the hall happily, in one of the rooms, Casanova saw a tall lanky male with short light gray hair and grey eyes. Next to him stood a heavy-set male with brown hair and blue eye. They both appeared to be looking over the shoulders of a red haired male wearing a lab coat and light brown glasses that seemed to frame his perido green eyes

She would have said hi to them, but they all looked pretty busy. " Lets leave those guys be, they seem busy with stuff. Onward!"

"I wonder what they're doing" Lilea wondered softly before bouncing of to Levia's bay.

"Heyyyyy, no we aren't supposed to go this way." Cassie stopped her. "What is it with you, can't you be a little bit patient?"

"Nope" she chimed before stopping "Is that a problem? It could honestly help our research... and I get to see my role model at work" She mumbled the last part

"Yes, it is a problem, because I don't want to risk my brand new partner to something bad on the day I meet her!" Casanova spoke with some exasperation, showing that She was protective be cause she wanted to get to know Lilea first. "Safety first is always a good idea. I promise to try and meet up with Levia with you, and then when we do, we can talk about you watching her work then, ok?"

Lilea deflated and sighed "I guess so..." She let out a sudden squeak when Vlad opened up the door to his lab. Lilea seemingly teleported behind Casanova as the red head raised an eyebrow "Are you alright out here, Miss Diquolithe?"

"Certainly Vlad! Sorry to disturb you, I'm just showing our newest addition around the facility. Lilea, this is Vlad." Cassie introduced them.

Lilea panicked and curled into a ball muttering to herself something the two senior scientists couldn't quite hear. "Lich told me he could hear you both arguing, apparently you both were going at it like him and Michaela do"

Cassie blushed lightly. " We just met today and she really wants to see Levia but Held told us to stay away for today be cause she has a HERS patient, and I'm just worried." She clarified.

"Really? I thought that was tomorrow... Eater! You were wrong!" Vlad called back to his cousin.

Lilea spoke up softly "Pleeeease can we go...?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I've still barely shown Lilea anywhere in the facility yet." Cassie waved goodbye to her fellow researchers.

Vlad waved back as did Eater. Lich however just stared at the girls

Lilea raced down the hall

Cassie groaned and ran after her.

She eventually found Lilea hiding behind a wall, heaving heavily

"Not good with people?" Casanova asked softly as she approached Lilea

"Not good with men" She corrected

"I see. Well, come on, let's go." She held out a hand to Lilea.

Lilea smiled and took her hand

Casanova led her along.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to go see Levia. I want to make it up to you for getting you caught up in that situation..."

Lilea paused and the dial-up noises were audible before she let out an unholy banshee squeal of delight "Thank you!"

"Aahhhh, not so loud! You don't want to disturb everyone's work-"

Stars shone in Lilea's eyes as she hugged Cassie excitedly

Cassie wasn't used to such tight hugs


	2. Bloodstained Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place as a girl explains that she is not responsible for the death of her father and that it was another her. Suffering from Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, the girl insists that she loved her father and always watched him as he worked and obeyed him when she was told not to touch the switch. However, the other her came out and according to what Levia had documented, the girl had not responded to the capsule form of the drugs so she went in to give her an injection to which the girl adamantly refused, before ultimately the girl had begged Levia to shoot her before pulling out Levia's gun to do it herself
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPTQRmCkgHM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Once at the observation deck, the duo met a black haired woman and a helper robot beside her. It was Luna and TALOS.

Casanova cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" She asked quietly.

Luna jolted before she smiled "Ah hello Casanova, who's with you?"

TALOS stared at Lilea, confused

"This is my new assistant, Lilea. Lilea, meet Luna and TALOS."

"Lilea? I do not believe I have your data on file, would you care to fill out some paperwork?" TALOS asked

Luna smiled "It's nice to meet you."

Lilea looked away shyly

"She is a shy one, but we will be alright. Oh! And please don't tell Held we are here-" Casanova added.

Luna giggled "Don't worry, TALOS and I know how to keep a secret, don't we?"

TALOS nodded "That we do"

"Thank you. Held was worried... How is Levia doing?"

"TALOS?" Luna asked turning to her robot

"Miss Levia is doing quite well, she has taken the correct protective measures and has a back-up plan"

"...Is the back-up plan her gun?" Lilea asked

"Yes"

"I hope it doesn't come to that..." Cassie prayed.

Lilea looked out into the room where a little blonde girl with long curly hair and wearing a black dress stood next to a bed. Listening through the speaker the girl was heard confused "I love my father, why would I want to hurt him?"

The lady next to her, who was also blonde, held her clipboard close to her chest "That is why you're here, it is my job to understand and attempt to cure you of your malice" So that maybe I can understand these own thoughts of mine Levia stated.

Cassie clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, hoping In such a way, it made her seem like she was praying to someone.

Lilea spoke quietly "it's okay, I promise"

In the room Levia sat next to he girl, who had taken a seat on the bed "Now, would you care to tell me about what had happened"

"Well, like normal I went out to father's factory, I loved watching him to work there and I did everything he told me to. But the other day, the other me came ut and pressed the big red button and suddenly red milk came out of father, spraying everything and everyone, including me."

"Hm..." Levia jotted some things down onto a clipboard. "According to your file, this is not the first time the 'other you' has been mentioned, last time you were here, you said she came out and attacked a boy who had been teasing you... Is this correct?"

"Yes ma'am, they tried the Adam drugs on me last time"

"Hm... Well, we don't have another kind that's safe enough to give you just yet, let's keep you here for a little while longer and monitor you, alright?"

"Okay Miss" the girl smiled  
"Please.... let us be able to help her..." Cassie muttered softly.

"Get some rest, I will come around tomorrow to see how you're doing"

"Okay Miss" 

And with that Levia left the room, sighing softly.

Cassie opened her eyes again, and lowered her hands.

Levia entered the room to see Luna, Casanova, Lilea and TALOS. She paid no mind to the three women but instead asked "Are the Marry-Go-Round drugs ready?" to TALOS

"Just about" He informed "Estimated time, noon tomorrow"

Cassie glanced over at Lilea

Who was stunned, her eyes widened and looked like she was ready to explode

Cassie grabbed her arm to try drag her back into reality.

Lilea paused before she came back "What is Marry-Go-Round? I read about them in a tabloid" She queried.

Levia pinched the bridge of her nose "It's a drug that supposedly quells and hopefully eliminates Malice in humans, much like the Adam drug, but stronger and only given to those who have developed Malice symptoms" she explained

"Will she be the first test for them?" Cassie asked softly. She usually didn't like to pry into Levia's works, preferring to stick with past events over current ones.

"Unless someone with more severe Malice comes into our care" Levia nodded

"I do hope it works... in the mean time, Lilea really wanted to meet you-" Cassie transferred the conversation to her new assistant.

Lilea bounced on her toes excitedly "Hi! I'm Lilea, I'm the new transfer, I've heard all about you and your research into human minds, what originally got you into that line of work?"

Levia stood back, surprised "A few things, I suppose, but mostly I wished to follow in my mother's footsteps, and I wanted to know why warfare and crimes continued to be repeated by humans" She chuckled "Now-a-days my research has lead into Malice and the reason behind it, I am very close to a breakthrough, that this child may help me in" she vaguely gestured into the subject's room

"I feel so bad for her... we heard the reason she was here." Cassie sighed, averting her eyes

"Do not get too attached" Levia shrugged

"But... Why?" Lilea asked

"If the drug is a success we will never see her again... Even if it fails she will no longer be our problem" Levia stated

"And that's... why I stick to the history books..." she mumbled.

"We will talk to you later" Lilea beamed and took Casanova by the hand before leaving "It was nice meeting you all"

Cassie gave a soft wave to them all before leaving with Lilea.

Once outside, Lilea let out another banshee squeal and bounced excitedly

Cassie covered her ears this time.

She quietened down and smiled "That was so exciting!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Cassie glanced wistfully at the door, before hoping again inside that the girl would be alright.

"Are you alright?" Lilea asked, calming down and noticing her superior's discomfort

"Ah, yeah... I just hope she will be too. Anyway, shall we continue?"

"I was thinking of turning in for the night, it is rather late"

"Good idea. Want an escort any way?"

"Are you heading to bed as well?"

"No, I'll head back to my research, I've a little more to look into for today."

"Alright, then yes please"

"It would be my pleasure, Lilea.'

\-----------

The following day, Cassie found Lilea in the observational deck, taking notes about the girl and Levia's interractions

"Ey, Lilea!" Cassie spoke up

"Good morning Cassie!" Lilea chimed "TALOS said that he'dbe by in about half an hour to give Levia the Marry-go-Round drugs"

"Morning Lilea... thanks for the update."

"Did you end up sleeping?"

"Uh, no, well maybe, I think I slept at my desk." She sighed.

"You should have gone to bed when I did"

"Should have.... yes. Oh well."

"I'm gonna make sure you get proper sleep tonight!" She declared

"What are you two talking about?" The Little Girl asked

"I fell asleep at my desk." Cassie summed it up.

"That mustn't have been comfortable"

"I didn't notice until I woke up, so I suppose it wasn't totally horrible either."

"Do you know when miss Barisol is coming back?"

"I'm not sure, but likely before the half hour is over."

"Aw... But I'm bored"

"Wanna play a words game?" Cassie offered.

"What kind of word game?"

"Well, we name a category, say, like food, or animals, and then when I say one, for example.... bellpepper, you have to say a food starting with r, like Rice, and then I could say Eggs, and so on. But you can't repeat what someone else has already said."

"Sounds like fun!"

"I wanna play too!" Lilea chimed

"Sure. What category?" Cassie asked.

"Animals!" the child beamed

"Would you like to go first?" Cassie offered her.

"Beaver!" The child beamed

"Lilea, you next."

"Rat" Lilea chimed

"Tiger."

"Rabbit" The child smiled

"Hm... Turtle"

"Emu." Cassie replied.

"Nice..." The girl chimed and thought for a bit

Cassie waited patiently.

"Um...." The girl thought more "Unicorn"

"Lilea, you're turn "

"Newt" A new voice spoke as Levia walked in, not glancing up from her clipboard

"Oh, hey Levia! Lilea, you're turn again... or still?" She thought about it. "Either way, you go."

"Tarantula! That counts as an animal right?" Lilea giggled

"Young Miss, I would like you to try these pills" She handed the child blue and white pills.

"We should see their effect soon enough"

"Asp-" Cassie whispered, having her answer.

"Why are you whispering?" Lilea asked, whispering also

"So we don't interrupt."

"Ah... Penguin" She whispered back  
While the two continued playing, the young girl had taken the Marry-Go-Round drugs and after a moment she laid down, yawning.

Levia jotted something down before staring at her confused

Cassie yawned too, though likely for different reasons.

"Strange, the Marry-Go-Round drug shouldn't induce drowziness... Hmm..." Levia paced for a moment befor the girl was heard snoring. She shrugged and walked out of the room to where Cassie and Lilea were

Cassie rubbed her eye.

"Why are you tired?" Levia inquired

"I fell asleep at my desk again...." Casanova sighed. It was more common than it ought to be.

"Have you spoken to Marie about getting help with that?" Levia asked, for once showing an ounce of compassion since Lilea had met her

She shook her head. "No, it's my own silly fault. I like working more than sleeping so I work until I pass out." Cassie explained. "Thank you... though."

"If you say so..." She then sighed "I'm going back to my mother to inform her that the Marry-Go-Round drugs did not work either" she sighed as she left

"Wait, Levia-" Cassie had a question. " How do you know they didn't work? Maybe it will with some time?"

"The Marry-Go-Round drugs are not to induce sleep, in fact they are supposed to suppress the innate reaction to sleep, so I'm going to see if I can get the serum from my mother and inject it directly into her"

"Why is it meant to suppress sleep? What are you trying to do to her?"

"I'm trying to understand her Malice and quite possible if the girl's diary entries are anything to go by, the 'other her' comes out in order to defend her, so if I can induce the 'other her' coming out, then maybe I can get a step closer to understanding it and perhaps even curing it" Levia smiled

"You're.... trying to endanger yourself??" Cassie was worried.

She nodded "For the betterment of humanity"

"And that's the ultimate goal, isn't it?" Lilea smiled softly, her voice, barely above a whisper

"Yes... I just wish we didn't have to risk part of humanity to save the whole." Cassie sighed.

"I came to that conclusion long ago and I'm willing to sacrifice myself for it if absolutely necessary" Levia stated with conviction.

Lilea smiled "I am too"

"I'm glad you two are so brave." She spoke dejectedly, feeling like a huge coward.

"We'll see you around, Miss Barisol, Miss Diquolithe and I should get back to our own studies" Lilea smiled and took Cassie out of the room. 

Once down the hall, Lilea turned to Cassie "Are you alright, Cas?" She asked "You seemed rather dejected back there"

"I just admitted to a huge room of people that I'm a massive fucking coward..." She mumbled, rubbing her arm as she looked down.

"It's okay, not many are willing to put themselves on the line, I know I most certailny wasn't... Until I lost my little brother" She sighed

"I've... never had anyone to really lose. It's just been me mostly." She looked at Lilea. "Im sorry about your brother."

"Don't be, It's fine, it's been a long time" She smiled softly

"Still... now I feel all selfish about it."

"Why? It's normal human reaction"

"But that doesn't change the fact that the two people I work closest with I'm so different from."

"Everyone's different though, it's human nature"

"Still bothers me. Anyway...."

"What's the plan boss?" She asked, trying to get her new friend to get her mind focused

"I need your help with what I was researching last night. I just found a lead or two before passing out. It's the "Spread the Malice" event... thought it might help Levia with her work if we had more information.

"Sounds good!" Lilea beamed

"Thank you. Let's get to it then."

\----

Later that night, Cassie startled herself awake and discovered that she had fallen asleep at her desk, but this time with a pillow and a blanket? Lilea must have done that for her.

"Thanks Lilea...." She mumbled.

I'll go see Levia. Lilea might be there. Cassie got up and headed out.

Cassie went out to Levia's observational deck, inside the room she saw Levia and her subject arguing 

"Oh don't give me that terrible needle!" The girl yelled

"It's for your health, I've already told you this!" Levia growled

"Don't give me that shot...!" She begged

"I have to!" Levia yelled

"But I hate it so!" The girl begged again before Levia and Cassie saw something change in the girl's eyes as she lunged for Levia's gun and pulled the trigger on herself, stunning both researchers

Cassie was horrified, shocked by what she incidentally witnessed.

Levia picked up her gun and wiped the girl's blood off of it before going out into the observation deck "that... was something..." She muttered

Cassie was crying, unable to process.

"Cassie? Are you alright?" Levia asked softly

"N-no! Why would someone do that?? Especially so young??" She was still staring at the scene

"I guess that's the only way the 'other her' found out of the situation"

"B-But-" she couldn't handle it.

"Let's get you out of here" She helped Cassie out of the room

Cassie was still in bad shape the whole way.

"Let's get you some water"

"O-okay-"

Levia poured her a glass of water "Here"

Cassie took it, trying not to shake.

"Are you alright?"

"No-" she gave a shuddering sigh.

"Come with me"

She followed yet again, carrying her glass of water with her.

"Mom, Cassie is shellshocked"

Rahab turned around and smiled "Come here my dear, it'll be okay"

"It won't be for her...." She mumbled.

"But you'll be okay, and that's what matters"

"If HERS is really that unpredictable, there's no guarantee any of us will be." She muttered.

"Just try to live in the moment, right now we are okay"

"What- what's... gonna happen to her...?"

Levia spoke up "Let myself and Held deal with her"

"You guys are just okay with this?" She didn't know how to feel about that

"It's... Not the first time it's happened" Rahab admitted

"And you haven't worked out a way to stop it from happening yet...?"

"Unfortunately, no"

Cassie looked back into her glass of water.

"But we'll get there someday" Rahab promised


	3. Adam and Marry-Go-Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie overheard Levia attempting to quell her Malice with the Adam and Marry-Go-Round drugs before accidentally overhearing the conversation between Seth and Levia about Levia needing to kill her other self in order to be rid of her Malice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

A few weeks after the Malice child incident, Cassie was walking from Marie's office with a handful of notes when she saw Levia enter Seth Twiright's office. Now, Cassie was well aware that Levia despised Seth but was never told why, so this perked her curiosity

Cassie decided to eavesdrop, hoping to not get into trouble... though her feelings towards Levia had wavered a bit since the Malice child shot herself.

"Seth!" Levia called out before looking away sheepishly. 

Seth stopped in his tracks, before he turned around to look at him "Yes?" 

"I've been having those thoughts again... The ones that are telling me to harm others... Tell me, is there anything you know that can help?"

Seth closed his eyes and thought for a moment "Have you tried the Adam and Marry-Go-Round pills?" he queried

"Yes" She nodded

'Oh no... I can't let Lilea near her. There's no way I'm letting her risk getting hurt or infected because of Levia..!' Cassie internally panicked

"B-But they didn't help... The thoughts are still in my head" She growled.

Seth nodded "Hm, Well, I have been researching into alternate universes and I have discovered a world that it almost identical to this one, I've witnessed what the other you is like and needless he is unstable"

"He?" Levia asked

"Yes, as it turns out, our universe is a digital program created by that universe and you are the avatar for the boy."

Levia's eyes widened as she had to sit down and think about it "We're... not real?" She asked, shocked

'Holy fuck... that can't be right!' Cassie was hit with the same shock, but then some of the questions brought up in her research that She had never been able to answer, slowly began to make sense.

Seth pet Levia's back "I'm sorry to sad, but it is true. However, we are most certainly as real as the people in the other universe and it's your counterpart that's making you like this. His thoughts are corrupting your own. If you can erase your other self entirely, that would be the only way that you can find your peace"

"Will I be able to even live without him?"

"Of course, get some rest, I'll let you know when I find a way to send you into their universe. Then you'll be able to destroy your other self" He paused for a moment before sighing "I can't think of any other way you could be cured"

"Alright..." Levia smiled shakily "Thank you, Seth

'She wouldn't dare... something is wrong, more than just a disease.' Cassie's eyes narrowed as she left, sensing the conversation to be over, and she didn't want to be caught.


	4. Lich, Michael and Michaela Arklow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lich knocks on Cassie's door looking around for Michael and this confuses Lilea as she had heard of a Michaela but no Michael to which Lich explains that is brother had his name misread by Held so now it's a nickname that many in the facility refer to him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Lilea walked into Cassie's office with a huge grin "Good morning, Cassie" She chimed, seemingly oblivious to the lie that was existance

Cassie got up and closed the door behind Lilea, before bringing her into a tight and protective hug, showing very clearly how stressed, worried and protective she was.

"...What... What's wrong, Cas?" Lilea asked worriedly as she hugged back

"You need to promise me something, okay??" She asked, keeping a tight hold on her friend as she whispered into Lilea's ear

"Anything"

"Stay away from Levia... I overheard her and Seth talking and.... a lot of very bad came out of it-" Cassie choked up as she was upset.

"What happened...?" Lilea deflated

"Levia is showing signs of HERS- she's tried the drugs on herself... and that's just the first half of the bad I overheard-"

"What about the other half?" She deflated more

"Seth said.... he said that we... well, that we weren't real. All of us a just a simulation run by an alternate world... and even my work has evidence to support that statement... but either way, real or not, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I'm not letting someone with HERS hurt you." She hugged slightly tighter.

Lilea teared in happiness "You're my best friend as well" She hugged back as tight as Cassie

"Can we just.... stay in here? You and me, alone, so no one can infect us or something...?"

"...If that will make you feel safer, yes" She smiled lightly  
But then there was a knock on Cassie's door that startled them both

Cassie didn't know how to respond, and stayed hugging Lilea, scared someone had overheard them like she had overheard Levia and Seth talking.

"Who is it?" Lilea called out and stood protectively in front of Cassie.

"It's Lich" He opened the door. "Have either of you two seen Michael around?"

"Michael?" Lilea asked, confused "Is there a Michael on the base as well? I know that there's a Michaela but not a Michael" 

Lich chuckled softly which unnerved both girls "'Michaela' is my brother, his actual name is Michael"

"Then why do we call him Michaela?" Lilea asked

"It's a nickname Mister Yggdra started thanks to misreading my brother's name" He chuckled.

"So... He's okay with it?" Lilea asked, turning to Cassie for confirmation

"If he isn't then, uh, well, it's a bit late now-" Cassie responded nervously.

Lich chuckled again, sending shivers down the girls' spines.

"So, no, we haven't seen him" Lilea smiled

"Alright, I'll go ask Gumilia then"

"Why would she know?"

"Why wouldn't his wife know?" Lich countered before smirking and leaving

Cassie quickly closed the door after he left too.

"Is it just me or does Lich make you uncomfortable too?"

"He does- he does a lot-"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had past and the two had gotten into their work when suddenly Levia walked passed their window and entered Seth's office. "Seth, you paged me?"

When she entered the office she noticed a giant machine that seemed to be a mirror-gateway to another dimension. On the otherside of the mirror, Levia saw a boy curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, terrified. "I can get you in, remember, you need to destroy your other self in order to be free from your malice"

Levia nodded "Right" and she stepped through the portal

Cassie stopped very suddenly.

"Are you alright Cassie?"

"Listen-"

Lilea quietened down

A short while later Levia came through the mirror with a bow who looked very similar to her. He was wearing a maid's dress that seemed splattered with blood

"Who's that?" Lilea asked

"The other Levia... that proves we are real- he just came here!" She whispered feverishly.

"Should we... Go say hi?"

"You can see the blood, right..? If he is her from another dimension... what if they both have HERS??"

"What if there's a reason for the blood? Beyond Malice"

"Think of how many reasons there are for blood. He hurt himself, someone hurt him, or he hurt someone. I have a chilling feeling it's that he hurt someone-"

"...Should we go alert Held?"

"Can we get to him without these two knowing?"

"We should be able to"

Cassie swallowed hard and nodded. "Alright then, let's go-"

Lilea grabbed a notebook and grabbed Cassie's hand before bolting out of the room before they were stopped by a woman with short green hair. "Hello, have either of you two seen Michael around?"

"Can't talk, we've gotta go tell Held about our break through!" Lilea beamed and raced off again

"Uhhh- no sorry bye!" Cassie added, running with and after Lilea

Gumilia tilted her head, confused but proceeded to continue on looking for her husband.


	5. The Climb One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Malice proves to be too much for the Second Period, Held builds a spaceship known as 'The Climb One' and scans everyone to go through, making sure they are free of Malice
> 
> Obviously this doesn't work, as Seth, Levia, Behemo and Lich all have HERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Lilea and Casanova eventually reach Held's office only to remember that he's holding a conference meeting. They rush over to the multi-purpose hall where roughly 60 other people were. (64 as Lilea would later calculate; 66 including herself and Casanova) Held walked up to the podium and stated "When you all were hired, you were scanned to ensure that you did not have Malice that has been plaguing our world for a long time now. Now the Malice threat has grown too out of control so the board of directors has spoken to myself among the other institute heads to build a spaceship large enough for our entire Malice free team. My ship is called 'The Climb One' and has room for 72 people. Of course we can only take those of you who are freed from Malice as to not corrupt the project of this mission." Held took a moment before he continued "We are to leave Earth within the next 24 hours to find and create a world where humanity can start over, clean from Malice and any malicious thought." He explained

"Its not going to work though-" Cassie hissed to Lilea. " Levia is going to be allowed on-" she had a gut feeling it would happen anyway.

"Maybe, hopefully Held will scan us all again just in case"

"Maybe we can convince him to." She agreed.

\---

Once the conference was over, Cassie and Lilea approached Held "Mister Yggdra? We have some concerns about the Climb One project" Lilea started

"Its urgent, we need to talk to you now, and privately, please." Cassie pleaded.

Held nodded and moved off to a side room "There's no time like the present, I'm listening"

"You need to rescan everyone. There are... more people with HERS in our facility than there should be-" she wanted to tell him about Levia and the new one with her, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

"How are you aware of this?"

"I overheard them- I-" Cassie turned to Lilea for help, because in her panic, she wasn't able to speak properly.

Lilea held Cassie's hand tightly before stating "Please, mister Yggdra, just scan everyone before we leave on the ship and you won't regret it"

"Even if you trust them. Even us, I promise that if I show any symptoms of Malice I won't board the ship-" Cassie managed to add.

"Same here"

"Thank you both, I'll see to it, for now, go pack your things, alright?"

"Yessir. Thank you for listening to us it's... really important that you do rescan everyone." Cassie said it again to try and make sure Held remembered.

Held smiled "Of course, not to worry. Alright?" He smiled softly "I'll call for you when it is your turn to be scanned

"Thank you sir."


End file.
